


Spectrum

by ec_writes



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Seeing Colors AU, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ec_writes/pseuds/ec_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was the first color he ever saw the blue of Winry's eyes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate prompt from Tumblr, requested by Tumblr user, vavavoom.

~~~~::

“What do you _mean_ you can’t see colors?”

Alphonse’s large eyes blinked heavily; the light from the dying candle illuminated his sleepy expression just enough for Ed to see.

“I dunno,” he yawned. “I don’t see things like red, or blue, or…. what did you say my eyes were?”

“Green,” Ed muttered. “Like mom’s.”

There was a pause, before Alphonse shuffled under the sheets and shrugged. “Mom said _she_ didn’t see colors ‘til she met Dad.”

“So?” Ed replied.

“So,” Al continued. “Maybe you have to see someone you love before you can see colors.”

“Tch! That’s stupid,” Ed scoffed. Your eyes are broken.”

Al’s sleepy face turned pained. “Not true!”

“Yes huh!” Ed teased, and Alphonse fumbled out from under the blankets, crying loudly as he ran out of the room.

He didn’t even care if he got in trouble, what Al said was stupid. People don’t just start _seeing_ colors from meeting people. Especially the ‘love’ part.

But still, why was the first color he ever saw the blue of that Rockbell girl’s eyes?

::

“Why do you always wear red now?”

Edward’s heart suddenly skipped a beat. He turned his head slowly, doing his best to even his breathing as he peered at Winry.

“What?” he asked, and she rolled her eyes.

“Your coat?” she said, exasperated, as she reached for a screw to place in his arm. “You were wearing it the last time I saw you. What’s up with it?”

“I…” he began. “I like it.”

“Is that it?” she continued, her eyes fixated on a wire.

Edward remained quiet, choosing instead to stare absently at her. Drips of oil decorated the light color of her skin, shining iridescently as the light from the sun struck them at just the right angle. Her hair, it was such a strange yellow, like straw, or maybe wheat? It was so soft, but so very bright; sometimes it hurt to look at it.

Winry’s eyes flickered to him, widening slightly in surprise. There was something in the way she looked at him, and he wondered if, maybe, he was bright to her, too.

“You see colors?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she replied, letting her gaze fall back to his arm. “I think I’ve always been able to.”

His heart thumped so hard, he wondered if she could hear its pounding.

::

He’d never admit it, but he’d grown afraid to open his eyes.

Ever since the Fuhrer dared to use her name, like she was some god-damned doll he could dangle over him, he was panicked, no- terrified. What if something happened to her? What if he wasn’t able to protect her? What if one day he woke up, and suddenly the world was black and white again?

He tried his best to hide his worry from the Colonel, from Al, from _everyone_ , but he knew they could tell.

He was afraid of waking up to see a world without her.

::

It was so damn cold.

The snow and ground would have left him completely numb, if the beam in his side didn’t have him howling in pain. He could barely see the red of his blood as it dripped from his mouth.

Everything was hazy; colors were bleeding into gray, and suddenly, all he wanted to do was close his eyes.

Yeah, just for a minute.

An hour.

A day.

Forever.

_“You promised…”_

His eyes shot open, the vibrancy of his blood in the snow was blinking in and out. Faded, then too bright.

“ _The next time I cried, it would be tears of joy.”_

Hell no. He couldn't— not now. Not like this.

He couldn’t let her cry over something as stupid as this.

When the chimeras came, and he rose his hands to clap, he realized something. He was so afraid of a world without her, but how badly would it hurt her if he suddenly left hers.

Would she lose her colors, too?

::

She never looked so bright as she did, staring at them from her doorway like they were the answers to every question she ever had.

She held him and his brother close, her tears of joy staining his white hoodie, but he didn’t care in the slightest. She was his source of never-ending hope, the home he longed to come back to. She was the source of color in his world, and he loved her in every way that was tender, true and terrifying.

When she looked down at him, her watery blue eyes reflecting every bit of love and warmth she held within her, he hoped she could see just how much those same feelings reflected in his own. He hoped she could see how she took his destructive hands and heart and made them better.

::

“I love you.”

The words left him easier than he ever thought possible. There was no incoherent stammering, no nerve-wracking panic; there was only the feeling of his heart beating in time with hers, and labored breathing from the night’s endeavors. It surprised him, but not as much as it seemed to surprise her.

“How long?” was all she said, her eyes wide and cheeks an intoxicating shade of pink.

“I don’t know,” he answered, honestly, as his fingers traced invisibles patterns across her bare skin. “I think I loved you even before I realized.”

She placed a hand against his jaw, her head titled slightly as she smiled at him, wholly. “When did you start seeing them?”

His brow furrowed. “Hm?”

“Colors, Ed,” she laughed. “When did you start seeing colors?”

A sudden realization hit him, and he smiled, feeling his own face change in hue. “Well, when did we first meet?”

::


End file.
